brdfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Salverson
Anderson James "The Great Wall of Diabeetus" Salverson also known as just The Wall '''is one of the two protagonist of the original B.R.D manga, it's reboot, and the upcoming anime. He is a renowned chef trained under Gordon Ramsay, third host of the Blood of The Great Wall, and the grandson of Granddaddy Salverson. '''Aliases: * A. * Andy Wallace:' '''Legally changed at a courthouse in order to drop out and re-enroll into high school so he could drop a class. '''Status as the groups Chef': Andy is frequently seen cooking for the group throughout the series mediums beginning in volume 4 of the original manga. His specialty is presumably "very delicious" bacon, as described by Carson, Lucas, and Sean. However, he is obviously known to cook many other things as well. Exclusive to the manga reboot and anime, Andy temporarily gets a job at a five-star restaurant as a chef after accidentally killing the real chef. While working there, he just so happens to serve cooking legend Gordon Ramsay who loves the food. The police arrive to arrest Andy (for killing the chef) but throw out any charges and leave after seeing him with Chef Ramsay. Following this incident, Andy quits working for the five-star restaurant and temporarily leaves the group to go serve under his new mentor, Chef Ramsay. Transportation: Blue Baby- A blue Nissan car of unknown year or model that appears in every medium of the series with a whopping 60 different horsepowers. The paint is rusted, there's a large dent in the driver side door, and it's mostly held together by duct tape. Instead of running on gas like most cars, the Blue Baby runs on Andy's hatred for it. You would think that the car is obsolete with Andy's stamina and speed but he continues to drive it anyway. Equipment: * Frying Pan- Introduced in volume 4 of the original manga. It's listed under both weapons and equipment because even though he uses it to cook, he is also shown throughout the series bashing people with it. Weapons: * Butterfly Knife- Introduced in volume 3 of the original manga but is never seen being used for actual combat. * Frying Pan- Introduced in volume 4 of the original manga. It's listed under both weapons and equipment because even though he uses it to cook, he is also shown throughout the series bashing people with it. Attributes: * Blessing of Bacon(ベーコンの祝福)- The user is rendered incapable of ever cooking bad bacon. * Blessing of Salt and Sugar(塩と砂糖の祝福)- The user can always distinguish between salt and sugar. * Blessing of The Pot(鍋の祝福)- The user is rendered physically incapable of ever burning or under-cooking any dish even if attempted deliberately. * Blood of The Great Wall(長城の血液)- Bestows upon the user The Great Walls unique abilities and attributes. Exclusive to one host of the Salverson bloodline at a time. ** Blessing of Earth(土の祝福)- The user is granted Earth-Magic '''which can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. ** '''Durability(耐久性)- The greatest attribute towards the Great Wall. The user gains the passive ability to block, reflect, or nullify any attack without taking damage. *** Speed/Agility(速度/敏速)- Using the Durability attribute, the user is capable of reflecting greater amounts of wind resistance allowing them to move several times faster than the average human. *** Stamina(スタミナ)- Using the Durability attribute, the user's internal organs are also affected allowing them to handle more extreme conditions and improve stamina. ** Fall Nullify(落ちるを無効にする)- The user does not take fall damage. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- The users stat cap is raised by 50% ** Senses(感覚)- All senses are heightened to a certain degree. *** Smell(香り)- Heightened smell gives the user sensitivity several times greater than that of the average human. *** Taste(味)- Heightened taste gives the user sensitivity several times greater than that of the average human. * Triangle Nullify(三角形を無効にする)- No magic is stronger than the users, but they also sacrifice their own magic's advantage. Abilities: * Counter(カウンタ)- Passive. The user has a 35% chance of reflecting half of any oncoming damage back to the original user. * Defender(守り手)- Passive. All allies take 10% less damage. * Defense Cry(守備の叫び)- Activated ability. Every ally within a short proximity is granted a 20% defense boost. * Dual Guard(デュアルガード)- Passive ability. When paired with a single ally, the ally has a 25% chance of taking no damage during an attack. * Engulf(巻き込む)- Passive ability. All physical attacks are nullified and absorbed into the user's body. Any object not reclaimed is seared off and converted into mana. * Great Shield(大盾)- Passive ability. All melee weaponry does 80% less damage. Only applies to the user. * Hell's Swamp(黄泉沼)- Activated Earth-Magic. The user changes the surface beneath an enemy and turns it into dense mud which sinks them into it. Depending on the users skill, the swamp can be small enough for a single person or gigantic enough to ensnare buildings. * Hot Start(ホットスタート)- Passive. The user starts the day with a 15% increase to all stats. Loses 3% per hour and is recharged by the following morning. * Lunar Eclipse(月食)- Special ability exclusive to Andy. Drawing upon power from the moon, the user is temporarily granted the power to instantly vaporize a small area. Can only be used at night. Usage drains 10 HP. Moon must be exposed with clear skies. * Mud Wall(土塀)- Activated Earth-Magic. The ground in front of the caster is lifted to form a wall. * Mud Dome(マッドドーム)- Activated Earth-Magic. The ground in every direction of the caster is lifted to form a dome around them that can block most, if not all, attacks. * Mud Raft(泥土ラフト)- Activated Earth-Magic. The user molds the ground together to form a raft which is much stronger than a normal raft. * Sacred Shield(聖盾)- Passive Light-Magic ability. All ranged weaponry does 80% less damage. Only applies to himself. * Sturdy Blade(頑丈剣)- Activated ability. The user temporarily sacrifices 10% of their strength for 30% more defense. Quotes: Carson: "Just go bald, Blaze." Andy: "Yeah, become the Russian Testicle." Trivia: * Andy, along with Hayden and Steven, are members of the Illumijews. Despite the name though, none of them are Jewish. * During a "Test of Strength" challenge, Blaze became the only known person capable of bypassing Andy. ** This "Test of Strength" with Blaze also created the first EF7 tornado which nearly destroyed the world. * Should Andy and Blaze ever fight without interruptions while at peak strength, their battle would last forever. * His death in the original 1963 manga is ironic in the fact that he was the most sturdy being alive yet was the first to die. * Andy had an extensive track record to back up his nickname: ** Andy derailed his first train at the age of seven when it attempted to cross his path. ** By the age of eight, he managed to repel an entire clip from the Maxim 9 handgun without breaking a sweat. ** At the age of nine, a mugger attempted to take Andy's wallet. Neither the mugger nor his knife survived the encounter despite Andy not moving a muscle. ** On the day of his tenth birthday, Andy absorbed and fired back an explosive shell fired from the Russian T-90 tank. Needless to say, Andy was unharmed. Researches are still looking for the tanks remains. *** Later that day, Andy stopped a shell fired from the Karl-Gerät with one hand tied behind his back, a two-liter of soda in the other, and earbuds in. ** Upon turning eleven, Andy went sky diving. When his parachute failed to open, the parking lot below was reduced to a pile of rubble. To this day, experts are still attempting to fill the crater. *** The displacement from this event rose the Earth's oceans by 4 inches. Category:Characters